JCBS
by SonikNaoko
Summary: 4 Teens... Bound together by the cruel reality of fate. One by loss... One by no free will... One by neglet... One by misfortune. These 4 will be put together for the ultimate team. But, with their different lives coming together... How will they survive this cruel world? Rated M for Language and Violence. Lemons later.


JCBS

J Trailer

- **Play Goldenrod City from Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver-**

- _12 Years Ago; Mistral; Cocona Village_ **-**

A young boy ab out 4 years old raced through the village, laughing away without a care in the world as a little girl about 4 chased after him. The girl had pale skin with short blue hair tied in pigtails and a left chocolate brown eye and a right green eye while the boy had dark skin with a right chocolate brown eye and a left green eye and raven black hair styled into a small curly afro on his head.

"You can't catch me, Wendy!" the boy called as he hops onto a hay barrel. The girl giggled and climbs onto the barrel. The boy and girl giggled as a woman with long blue hair and yellow cat eyes walked up to them and sighed as she placed her hands on her hips. She had her yellow eyes hiding behind a pair of pink rimmed glasses.

"James, Wendy… You 2 are a handful, you know that?" the woman smiled and held the children in her arms, "Come on… Your father is waiting." She walked with the children in her arms through the bustling village as she waved to many of the villagers that she passed by.

"Joanna! How are you?" a man with silver wolf ears standing on top of his head called as he walked up to her.

"Jin… It's been a while. How are you, brother?" she said as the man hugs her, "Kids, you remember Uncle Jin, don't you?" James and Wendy smiled and waved to him.

"Hey, guys. I have to talk with your mother for a bit… Go find your father, k?" Jin said to them as he looked at them. They hops out of their mother's arms and rushed off. Jin looked at Joanna and sighed.

- **Play Growing Anxiety From Pokémon M/D Explorers Of Sky** -

"You should tell them about their REAL parents, Joanna. I am sure they would understand." Joanna sighed and raised a hand to stop Jin.

"I know, Jin… But, it isn't that simple. How can you tell a pair of 4 year old twins that you aren't their mother and uncle? And that their father isn't their father?" Joanna asked him, "That would traumatize them to no end. I want to wait until they turn at least 16." Jin sighed and folds his arms.

"Shouldn't it be better to say it now? You know, to help them find their real parents?" Jin asked her. Joanna groaned and shook her head.

"You realize they were left on my doorstep when they were infants? They probably don't even remember seeing their birth parents," she said, "It's better this way… For now." Jin sighed and nods his head.

"I got it… Besides, I don't want to see them cry. They are sweet children… Plus, being a Faunus isn't all fun and games," Jin said as he leaned against the wall, "The White Fang are reforming… To violence. Have you heard?"

"Yes… What is that fool thinking?! Sienna…" Joanna grumbled as she grew razor sharp fangs.

"Whoa, Joanna… Calm down. Not much we can do about it now. Let's head back home and plan for anything," Jin said as he placed a hand on her left shoulder. She sighed and followed Jin back to their home. James and Wendy rushed behind Joanna and Jin.

-Brightwood Residence- Joanna, Jin, and the kids made it back to their home and went inside. A man with leopard print fur on his torso looked back at them from where he stood in front of a fireplace and smiled.

"Ah… Welcome home, Jin. How is everything?" the man said as he walked over to Jin and shook his hand.

"Winston... It has been a while. 5 years, am I correct? Well… Not so great. The White Fang is screwing all the Faunus over," Jin said with a grunt, "The leader has turned evil. And, that bastard boy that she hired isn't making things better." Joanna sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Well… We can't really do anything about it," she said as Jin sat down on a couch. Then, a loud explosion rocked the house. The adults cried out as James and Wendy fell to the floor. James quickly went over to his sister and helped her to her feet. Joanna went over to the kids as more explosions shook the house.

- **Play Lacrymosa By Evanescence** -

"What is going on?!" Joanna yelled as she slowly and shakily stood up as the house stopped quaking. They quickly rushed to the living room and Winston punched a hole into the floor and pulled out a trident and held it out beside him.

"Joanna, get the kids to the safe house… I feel like this is gonna get hairy. Jin, can I count on you?" Winston ordered as he walked over to the front door. Jin nods his head and shook his wrists as a pair of wrist blades appeared on the back of his hands. Joanna picked up the kids and held them in her arms as she raced out a back door.

"Momma?! What's going on?!" Wendy asked her. The cat faunus looked down at the children and smiled as she pets them on the head.

"Just stay calm, little ones… We will be safe," Joanna called as she kept running. Then, she heard the sounds of fighting nearby as yells and gunshots were heard in the distance. She looked behind her and saw her house lit up in flames immediately. She closed her eyes and turned back around to keep running. James and Wendy cried as they buried their faces into Joanna's brown shirt. Then, Joanna felt a searing pain course through her left leg as a bullet pierced her left upper thigh. She screamed as she crashed to the ground. The kids rolled onto the ground and stopped a few feet away from Joanna.

"Momma!" the fraternal twins screamed as they got back up and went over to Joanna's side. Joanna groaned as she held her bleeding leg.

"Damn it! Shit!" she yelled as she tried to get to her feet but failed as she fell back down face first, "Goddamn Aura Balance Semblance… Kids." They tried to get her to stand… To no avail.

"Mom, come on! We have to go!" James said defiantly.

"Ungh… I don't know if I can move my leg that much… It won't move… Nor will it stop bleeding, for fuck's sake!" Joanna swore as she hissed in agony at the pain, "What kind of dust was that bullet laced with?!"

"Momma…" Wendy sniveled as she looked at her and hugged Joanna, "Please…"

"Kids… You have to run. Take that path to get to safety," Joanna said as she points forward from their position, "Once you can get to safety… Use this." She pulled out a small holoscreen.

"Call Uncle Ironwood. Tell him the kitten… has lost curiosity." James and Wendy looked at her as she sat up against a barrel and pulled out a disc from her right thigh holster. She grips it and blades appeared around the disc. Then, a chain appeared from the top of the disc and Joanna held out the disc to Wendy.

"Take care of each other… Please. Protect each other… Find your parents. Your real parents…." Joanna sighed and looked deep into their eyes. James trembled as Wendy hugged Joanna.

"Momma… Please. Come with us," Wendy sobbed as she hugged her. Joanna grunted as she shook her head.

"I can't… Bullet must've either severed an artery or cut a nerve. You need to get the hell out of here befo…" Joanna told them before a bullet raced through the left side of her chest. She screamed as she bent downward. Blood poured from her chest and leg as she tried to stay conscious.

"Mom!" James yelled in shock. Wendy covered her mouth as she stepped back from Joanna and puked up her lunch onto the ground.

"Go, now! You shouldn't watch me… Die…" Joanna hissed as she held her bleeding chest. She then stared behind them and saw a man wearing all white with a mask covering his eyes holding a gun up to them, wearing a wicked smile on his face as smoke rose from the barrel of the gun.

"Joanna Brightwood, for deserting the White Fang… Your execution will be slow and painful," he smirked. James and Wendy stood there in pure fear as Joanna frowned as she struggled to stand up. But, due to her bullet wound in her leg… She was unable to and fell back down.

"You can kill me… But, not in front of my kids," Joanna told the man defiantly, "Spare them the trauma…"

"No. They will need to learn not to cross the White Fang," the man said as he points the gun at Wendy. James quickly sprung into action, jumping in the way of the yellow bullet as it raced at Wendy. It pierced him in the shoulder as he pulled Wendy to the ground. He laid there in agony, unable to scream as his shoulder began bleeding profusely. Wendy screamed in terror as she hugged James. James grits his teeth as he hugged Wendy back and kept his back to the man as he reloads his gun and walked over to them menacingly.

- **Play Not Gonna Die by Skillet** -

"Looks like you are gonna be joining your mother in hell soon, brats," the man laughed as he points his gun at the back of James's head. Then, a dark orange light surrounded James as his right arm and the right side of his face began growing scales. He turned his head back to the man and roared angrily, his eyes changing into that of a dragon's and growing fangs. A red left dragon wing grew out of his back and he charged at the White Fang member. He dug his fangs into the White Fang member's throat and blood spurts out of his neck as he roared in pain. He and the 4 year old child fell to the ground. James released his grip on the man's throat and flames licked his lips as he glared at the man. Then, he roared and lit the man on fire. He screamed in agony as he tried to put himself out.

"Die! Die!" James yelled as angry tears streamed down his cheeks while he continued to breathe fire at the man. The man continued to scream in agony as his whole body was lit ablaze. Wendy quickly got to her feet and hugged James from behind.

"James, stop it! Please…" Wendy said as tears flowed down her cheeks. James stopped and took deep breaths as Wendy lets him go.

"Mom!" James realized as he calmed down and raced over to Joanna. Joanna had stopped breathing and was in a sitting position against a barrel, blood pouring out of her leg and chest. Her eyes had glazed over and she had her head hunched over as blood continued to pour from the corner of her mouth.

"MOOOOOOOOM!" James screamed as he collapsed to his knees. He punched the ground several times as Wendy hugged him again and bawled.

"I heard some voices come from this way… Come on. We should check it out," a voice called as footsteps came towards them from behind. James jerked his head up and looked at Wendy as he helped her to her feet.

"Wendy… We have to run. Come on," James told her as he shook her. She shook her head as she didn't move her legs.

"Momma…" Wendy sobbed as she looked at Joanna's lifeless body as it began to turn into ash.

"Come on. Momma wants us to be safe… We have to accept that," James said seriously, "Do you want to dishonor that wish? We have to move!" Wendy looked at James and looked down.

"…Okay," Wendy said as she took his hand. They then ran off to the direction Joanna told them to run as more White Fang members appeared near the charred body and Joanna's lifeless body.

 **Name: James Drayden Scott-Brightwood**

 **Age: 16**

 **Race: African American**

 **Faunus: Half Dragon**

 **Skin Tone: Dark Skinned**

 **Sexuality: Heterosexual**

 **Personality: Short Tempered, Courageous, Protective**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Eye Color: Chocolate Brown**

 **Scars: Whip Scars Across Back and Bullet Wound Scar From Village Attack**

 **Clothing: (Huntsman Clothing) Black Trenchcoat over Red Shirt with a Red Serpent Dragon insignia on the front, Black Jeans with Spiked Knee Pads, Brown Steel Toed Combat Boots, and Brown Fingerless Gloves**

 **Secondary Clothing: (Casual Clothing) Red Hoodie over Red Shirt with an Orange Phoenix insignia on front, Blue Jeans with a Silver Chain hanging off side, Red Steel Toed Boots, and Red Fingerless Gloves**

 **Aura Capacity: Humongous (Higher than Jaune's)**

 **Semblance: Dragon Force (Can take on the many characteristics of a fully grown dragon and can use their powers in combat. Can also fly with his wing/wings. Shoots fire; enhanced defenses, speed, strength, and senses; capable of eating element and can use that element as long as he wants. Downside is that he can only use that element during that time. When agitated or angry enough, he can use his full potential for 5 minutes. After that, his aura takes a nosedive and he becomes weaker.**

 **Weapons: Nadine and Natalie (Twin Wrist Gauntlets That Works As Claw Gauntlets And SMGs Simultaneously). Can put different types of Dust Cartridges to enhance his firepower. Same goes for his claw gauntlets.**

 **-Has a long red tail and red dragon scales all over his arms and chest.**

 **-Has a neutral outlook on life due to how he lived as a boy.**

 **-After he and his sister was found by Ironwood, they were separated and James was sent to a labor camp for being accused of burning the town down and being a member of the White Fang.**

 **-He was then adopted into the Schnee family after Weiss broke him out after a year of labor. Weiss convinced her father to keep him for about 7 years until James was kicked out for beating up Whitley for badmouthing his family. James set out on his own after that… And lost contact with his only friend. Then, he found Brie while traveling on his own.**


End file.
